


Five Things Lex Is Absolutely Certain About But Wishes He Wasn't

by annakas



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the five things meme. Five things Lex is absolutely certain about but wishes he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Lex Is Absolutely Certain About But Wishes He Wasn't

Five things Lex is absolutely certain about but wishes he wasn't.

 

1)

In the middle of his sleep Lex wakes up to a pillow pressed on to his face and has to fight off the assailant to get some air.

He gets a lucky punch in and the pillow slides off his face. Lex sees his mother holding a bloodied nose and looking at him with hurt eyes, her long red hair ruffled and out of place.

 

_Lilian was insane and Lex was better off that she died._

2)

Lex silently opened the door to see his fourth wife and father fucking like there was no tomorrow.

The fast annulment of his marriage and brutal destruction of LuthorCorp that fallowed did nothing to lift his mood. LexCorp on the other hand had never been better.

Lionel finally was broud of him and said the words Lex had wanted to hear for so long: "You win."

This feels like pyrrhic victory at it's best.

It is always possible to build a new company but nothing would change the test results clutched in his shaking hands.

 

_Lena Luthor was not his daughter._

3)

It was hard but Lex finally did regain his memories of the time just before Belle Reve.

He remembers the terror of the car coming towards him and then Clark protecting him and holding him. The joy of finally knowing the truth, Clark coming through to him. Trusting him.

And then leaving him behind. Like always.

 

_Clark never has and never will put Lex first._

4)

Lex woke up to the sound of his cell phone. It was three in the morning and he was not amused.

The news from the other end of the phone made him even less so.

His hard work from the last four years of his life was gone. Lex was so close to finding the cure for cancer. So close.

And now nothing. The entire lab was destroyed with all the files from the computers purged. He does not know how it was possible. Lex had the best security money could buy. How anyone could break in to his labs, not to mention five different computers around the world, within less than an hour or how they knew where to look in the first place makes him seethe in rage.

He really doesn't even want to believe Mike from the other end. A guy wearing ridiculous primary coloured clothes. With a red cape of all things was the explanation. Unbelivable.

The next three hours he is planning how to make Mike pay for his incompetence.

Until six when he sees the front page of Daily Planet "We Are Not Alone" The picture of a blue-yellow-red costumed man beneath it. Red cape across the broad shoulders big symbol of Alexander the Great on the mans chest. Not to mention the eerily familar self-righteous heroic pose. Kal-El from Krypton.

Lex watched the picture and ignored the story from page two "LexCorp Illegal Human Testing" his lawyers would know how to handle this.

The next thing he knew he had his phone on hand: "I need a custom made ring".

_Clark Kent his former best friend was Superman and attacked him first._

 

5)

Mike sends him weekly reports about the grey eyed dark haired boy. The progress has been amazing. From too thin desolate child in to a smiling happy boy.

Lex tracks the pictures with his bad hand. He wants the boys face to be the last thing his hand will ever feel and touch.

In an hour it will be cut off because of the cryptonite caused cancer.

Yes it was the right thing to do to let Superman discover about Lionels latest plan.

He has never hated Clark more than at that moment.

_Connor is better off being raised by the Kents no matter how much Lex loves his son..._

The End


End file.
